Sakura's Dramatic Search
by Jonetsu
Summary: As acknowledged in the story's title, this fanfic is about Sakura's frantic, yet dramatic, search. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot] [Edited]
1. The Search

_**Title: "Sakura's Wedding Ring"**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**Completed: 1 Chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke, nor Sakura, nor the entire Naruto Series.**_

---

High in its zenith, the bright sun shone fiercely over the cottage of our young Sasuke Uchiha's house. Creating an obligated shadow as it surfed over the ceiling's edge and reflected on the warm asphalt.

Inside the mentioned home, a seventeen pink-haired kunoichi keeled over in frustration, holding her face in the palms of her hands with a grimace to her once serene features.

She couldn't find it!!!

As calm and nonplussed as Sakura Haruno, now corrected with the attractive surname of Sasuke Uchiha, could be, she shifted in her bare feet, quelling the urge flaring within herself to run and scream bloody murder as she thought as hard as she could ever will herself to think.

With an animalistic growl, she teetered into the bathroom. Rummaging through the mote with defiant desperation. Throwing over her shoulder that which she was not seeking, Sakura Uchiha left the now bare bathroom and proceeded to stalk the bedroom.

She stomped her way into the room, leaning into the door's frame heavily as her chest heaved with small pants, a pink eyebrow twitching erratically. Viridian eyes composed at the sight of the petite basket where clothes were strewn about. Ogling the item discreetly, she launched herself over it as a net does to an animal.

Dumping herself within it was fairly easy, however, balancing her long, lithe legs was a hazard mission. Upon seconds of frantic search in the endless sea of clothes, Sakura began descending sideways with a tumult of curses flying from her petal-soft lips as she slammed against the floor and rolled out of the basket.

Sasuke, who was revealing dark strands of silk hair from the enclosure of an ANBU's mask while stepping towards the room at a leisured pace, looked upwards and immediately cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as a rather large obstacle perturbed his sense of direction by laying sprawled in the middle of the room.

To his bewilderment, the one who sat, a hand to the lump on the side of her head, was his wife.

"Oww…" She groaned quietly, fingering the bruise with gentle strokes of her fingerse.

Upon noticing the prominent presence, and existence, of another being in the room, green, saddened eyes perked upwards in faux happiness.

"You scared me…Sasuke-kun" Sakura voiced.

Eyeing his partner warily, due to the maudlin expression on her face, Sasuke queried passively, "Should I be concerned?" Came the voice of the Uchiha, abetting a distaste familiar to the delicate ears of the young kunoichi.

Openly laughing, and stammering, if nothing else, she wiggled her arms about. Shaking her head, short strands of hair laden in luster bouncing over her shoulders, she demurred loudly.

"Uh…NO!, Nothing is wrong!" Hoisting herself up by her elbows, she stood firmly, and rubbing the back of her head with an impish look, squished herself through Sasuke's body and the door.

Obsidian eyes narrowed adventitiously after her retreating form, but only after the peach strands could no longer be seen from the conclusion of the stairs did he look down to observe the fallen object.

--

"Find it, find it, find it, find it, FIND IT!!!" The chant was reverberated off the walls and into unhearing hears as Sakura, blinded and deaf by disappointment, searched every wooden cabinet of her kitchen.

Narrow-mindedly, she opened the stove and swore out loud as the scent of burnt filed through her nostrils.

"FIND IT!"

An awfully strong arm bended by the elbow as a hand snatched the refrigerator's handle, pulling in open, and reveling at the crisp air over her hot skin, she exhaled.

"Find what?"

Astonished, she yelped and hit her head with the refrigerator's ceiling. Whirling to face the Uchiha prodigy, she closed the appliance's door adamantly. Berating herself for not being so cautious as to maintain the 'box' she was trying so hard to conceal away from her husband. A rather hard task when the item had been flung into the refrigerator upon her arrival.

"Sakura," He called tonelessly, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun!!!," She forced a smile, "Why would I hide something from you?!?!"

"I didn't say you were hi-"

Nonetheless, before he could finish Sakura had long before left the kitchen with an 'unassuming' air of purity. His eye twitched, "What the hell wrong with her?"

--

The female snarled as her now calloused hands grabbed the pole firmly, penetrating the stagnant soil with a deep thrust, while simultaneously biting her lip and throwing the earth astride.

"Sakura…"

No response from the hard-worker.

"Sakura!"

Thoroughly pissed off, she turned around to spit something threatening at the male voice that had just jabbed her from her thoughts. Her feet did not welcome the action well, and she lost her balance, staggering off into her own work of art with a 'splat'.

Revolted by the taste of the soil between her teeth, she rose in her knees and keeled over, hoisting herself upwards by her hands as she meshed her lips together to remove the mixture in her mouth with a heaving cough.

"Now **should** **I** be concerned?" A head poked over the hole.

Taking the offered hand, she was pulled up from the hole. Her face was bowed and her eyes was closed in the process. Catching a glimpse at her face, Sasuke witnessed as iridescent tears flew down her tightened eyelids and pooled over the soil below her.

"I can't find it," She mumbled.

"You can't find what?" He questioned, urging her.

"My…r-ring", She confessed.

She visibly shivered as his deep sigh surrounded her form. "What was the point of digging a hole?"

At this, she chuckled, scratching her cheek with the flat of her index finger. "For my grave…," A pause, "For drastic measures."

To her being distraught, she did not see the male's hand digging deep inside his pockets as he retracted the limb from the pants, withdrawing a fine, simple ring and holding it before her.

"Here." He extended his hand, as she unconsciously drew her own out to him. Grabbing the small piece. Sensing the feeling of the material against her nimble fingers made a scream erect from her vocal cords. "You found it, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," The Uchiha grunted. Shifting away from her eyes' wistful line of view as he lend her his back instead of his face's portray, "It fell from your person."

She blinked once. Then twice. After a thrice, a large sweatdrop was seen drooping down the back of her head.

Satisfied, Sasuke began walking away, until a taunting voice washed over him like a wave of eternal torment.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!!"

Annoyed to a frightful extend, he seized his small steps to look over his shoulder. Black eyes widened as a blushing Sakura tilted her head to the side, avoiding his flat look, and wiggling her fingers.

"No"

Freezing. She gave him a hard look. "Please."

"No"

"Sasuke-kun, please!"

"No"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I regret ever aiding you from that hole."

"Sasuke!"

He closed his eyes in remorse, freeing the now thick, warm air from his thorax, which had began to ached after an intrinsic notion to hold it in, in a sigh. Snatching the ring, he slipped it non-ceremoniously into the awaiting finger.

Beaming once the blade of her finger matched the roundness of the item precisely, she closed her eyes and leaned in, "You may now kiss the bride."

He stared at her blankly, watching her puckered lips with an arc of his brow and an idle movement of nose as it scrunched up, he swiftly turned, and continued on.

Soft gale wafted over her pink lips. Feeling the vast miss of a pair of lips closing around her own, emerald eyes flashed open. "Sasuke-kuuuuun," She bellowed angrily, and with a slip tumbled down the hole.

A deep sound began to be murmured in the depth of his chest as the chuckle resounded more strongly, and an amused smirk appeared.

"SASUKE-KUN!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

"It is not my obligation to do so,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOUR OBLIGATION?! I'M YOUR WIFE!!

NOW…GET.ME.OUT.OFF.HERE!," Continuously tapping her foot against the ground, she grinded her porcelain teeth together.

His smirk narrowing. '_Mood swings'_

Abruptly, her eyelids kissed as she blinked away silver tears, "You...wouldn't leave me here all alone…would you?" A pout accompanying her act.

'…_highly sensitive, too'_

Deciding to terminate this little game, he drew his hand out, which she openly refused with a cross of her arms and a huff, "Why should I accept your help?"

"Otherwise you would be stuck here, I don't think you'd liked that…or would you?"

Grasping her husband's hand, she emerged from the hole, triumphantly focusing her weight on him. Due to Sasuke's strength, or lack, there of, he crashed to the ground, Sakura with him.

Noticing his discomfort, she rose to roll from his accidental embrace, but his arms coiled around her tightly, and fingers slipped to her chin, guiding her mouth to meet his lips.

Relishing at the feeling of his ashen lips caressing her own made her stomach do a back-flip. Nevertheless, as she descended from her heavenly cloud, her world was torn in half.

"Sakura, have you put on some weight?"

He own chakra engulfed her body, sending electric shills down Sasuke's witless spine as her eyes changed to a deep crimson and dark circles appeared around her eyes. Her knuckles cracking.

"W-W-Wait...I-I was just asking! SAKURA!!"


	2. Edited

It has been a long time and I have missed writing about Sasuke and Sakura, even if they are no longer my prized pairing. However, I've edited this one-shot to my pleasure, and I'm happy to announce that it is worth it. **'Sakura's Dramatic Search' has been edited!**


End file.
